Reality
by spikey devil
Summary: A phsycotic madman kidnaps many teenage cartoon superheroes in an attempt to eliminate them. Starring Robin(Teen Titans), Kim Possible(Kim Possible), Aang(Avatar: The Last Airbender), Rex Salazar(Generator Rex), Danny Fenton/Phantom(Danny Phantom), and Jake Long(Jake Long: American Dragon)
1. Prologue

**Reality**

**Titans Tower, 5:30 p.m.**

It was a calm peaceful day at the tower. No villains had appeared to screw up the day, the sun was shining, and the titans were just chilling in the kitchen or living room generally with no problems, even Beast Boy and Raven had decided not to screw with each other this day.

"Hello, Robin." Starfire said casually floating towards him.

"Hey Starfire, wassup?" Robin replied smiling.

"Well there is a Royal Ball on Tamaran and I would be quite delighted if you would come with me." Starfire told him smiling.

"I would love to." Robin replied leaning in for a kiss.

Then just as their lips were about to meet, Robin disappeared.

Starfire opened her eyes to see that her boyfriend had in fact, disappeared. She stood there confused and angry unsure of what she should do. So naturally all she did was scream. "ROBIN!"

* * *

**Middleton Park, 11:30 p.m.**

It was the last night of summer in Middleton and the two resident teenagers known as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had snuck out so they could go on one final date before Kim left for college.

"I'm going to miss you Kim." Ron told her as they walked through the park hand in hand.

"Ron it's only for a few months, I'll come back every chance I get I promise." Kim reassured him.

"It's going to be pretty boring without you." Ron joked.

"You'll be fine." Kim said before kissing Ron.

"Well I should probably head home, finish packing." Kim said pulling away.

"See ya later KP."

"Goodbye, Ron."

Ron stood there in the park watching Kim walk away. Then suddenly he wasn't.

Kim was gone.

* * *

**Jasmine Dragon, Noon**

Everyone was at the Jasmine Dragon enjoying a cup of tea and rejoicing at the fact that the war was over. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki were dreaming about what they would do in this peaceful future. Iroh was trying to teach Toph how to play Pai Sho to no avail. Everyone was generally having fun.

"What do you plan on doing in the future, Sokka." Aang asked his old friend.

"I—uuuhhh—I don't know." Sokka told them looking around nervously.

"Come on you gotta have some idea what you are going to do in the future." Katara chided her brother.

"Well I'm going to get some more tea." Suki said getting up from her chair. Kissing Sokka before she left.

"I think I'm going to propose to Suki." Sokka said quietly.

"I am so happy for you." Katara told him smiling.

Everyone there was even happier than before at this news and it seemed that nothing could bring down the mood of the Jasmine Dragon. This was not true though for something did. The disappearance of Aang.

Just randomly and unexplainably the avatar was gone.

* * *

**New York City Streets (Parallel Future) 9:00 a.m.**

It was a dreary day. The city was being ravaged by another monster yet again. It would appear all hope is lost. This however is not true. There is hope. It comes in the shape of a teenage boy. A teenage boy named Rex Salazaar.

He comes flying in from the sky and hits the E.V.O. in the face with his huge metallic fists. He dodges a swipe from the beast, then another, and another before going in for the cure. He reaches his hand out and wills his nanites to cure him. Then just like that a threat that moments ago was destroying people's homes was dispatched with ease.

"You were supposed to wait for us." Six scolds Rex coldly as he lands.

"I had it handled. Besides now you can get back to doing whatever it is psycho ninjas do in their spare time." Rex responds in his normal ignorant way.

"Regardless people could have gotten hurt." Six tells him.

"But no one did." Rex replies still nonchalantly.

"Anyways I gotta get going." Rex says transforming his lower half into the 'Rex Ride' "See ya back at headquarters."

Little did Six know that he would not see Rex again, no one would. Not for a very long time.

* * *

**Amity Park, 6:00 p.m.**

"Come on Skulker, is that the best you can do." Danny Phantom remarked dodging a missile fired by the enemy.

"Why you insignificant whelp!" Skulker fired more missiles at him. "I will have your head on a mantle."

"Doesn't hunting me ever get old." Danny said dodging the missile and firing ectoplasm at Skulker.

"No!" Skulker dodged the ectoplasm and charged right for Danny.

"Really." Danny phased through Skulker. "Cuz I would have thought it would've gotten really boring by now."

Skulker whipped around with his arm extended ready to smack Danny in the face. Danny descended just in time to ask. "So How's Ember?"

"None of your business!" Skulker screamed starting to get really angry.

"Whoa just asking." Danny apologized "Anyways I really got to wrap this up."

With that Danny opened up the Fenton thermos and sucked Skulker right inside of it. "See ya later tinhead."

Tucker Foley and Sam Manson looked up in time to see their friend flying right towards them. Then he wasn't flying in front of them anymore. He had vanished.

* * *

**New York City Streets (World of Magical Creatures), 3:00 p.m.**

"Woo-Hoo." Three American teenagers skated down the alleyways of New York. These three American teens were Spud Spudinski, Jake Long, and Trixie Carter. They were taking some time off after their adventures in Hong Kong.

"So Jakie. What's the deal with magicland?" Trixie asked while jumping over a knocked over trashcan.

"It's been really boring ever since the defeat of the Dark Dragon." Jake said. "Even the huntsclan is being weirdly quiet."

"Well I'm just glad we're back in New York." Spud replied happily.

All of a sudden Jake's phone rang so he stopped skating to pick it up.

"Jake you have to get to the shop now." He heard his grandfather's voice yelling at him before hanging up.

"We gotta get to the shop guy's."

"Race Ya." Trixie replied before taking off.

The three pounded on to the sidewalks of the big apple racing eacth other to the shop. Trixie and Spud were in the lead with Jake not far behind.

Trixie looked behind her to see how far her lead was and realizing that Jake wasn't behind them.

"Jakie!" Spud and her immediately turned around to look for him but all they found was his skateboard abandoned in the middle of the street.


	2. Welcome to New York

**Chapter One: Welcome To New York**

**New York City Backalley, 10:00, Tuesday March 7th**

Aang woke up in one of the alleyways of New York confused and unsure of his surroundings. It was a strange world that Aang had never seen before. Buildings made of perfectly square rocks. Ground made of some weird material that wasn't earth. Aang tried thinking of what could have brought him to this alien world, but he had no idea.

He figured if he was going to find answers he would have to search for them himself. He left the tall roofless hallway he awoke in to find people. Hundreds of people. Not only that they were dressed in the weirdest clothing he had ever seen. Many of them held small square devices next to their heads. All of them were looking at Aang as if he were the alien however.

"Hey Buddha." One of the people walking by said to him.

"Wha—" Aang tried to talk to the man but he was interrupted within seconds by another bystander. "Wassup Blue Arrow."

Many people started to laugh and Aang started to get angry but he decided to leave them alone. They just weren't worth it. Aang ran back into the roofless hallway sat in the trash and started talking to himself very quietly.

"Katara, Sokka, where are you guys." Aang sat there silently weeping for his lost friends.

* * *

**An Abandoned Warehouse, New York Oceanside, 10:00 p.m.**

Robin awoke in a warehouse in the big apple unsure of how he got there. He was just having a moment with his girlfriend then suddenly he was here. As far as Robin knew, there was no villain with the ability to do that. Robin figured that he might as well contact the Tower let them know he was okay.

Robin pulled out his communicator and attempted to call the Titans, surprisingly he got no answer. Which was weird because the communicator had reception on every inch of the planet. Unless, of course he wasn't on earth anymore. Robin immediately ran out of the warehouse and into the compound.

He was surrounded by fences and guards. Robin immediately ran up behind one of the guards and hit a pressure point knocking him unconscious on impact. Robin dragged him to a dumpster, took his clothes, disguised himself, and dumped the unconscious guard in the dumpster. Then he proceeded to walk around as if he was one of them.

Robin started to wander around looking for answers.

* * *

**Broadway, 10:00 p.m.**

Rex awoke sitting in a chair at some weird demented play. So of course he ran out immediately.

A second ago Rex was showing off to a group of bikers in the middle of the desert then he wasn't.

"Breach." Rex cursed the E.V.O. under his breath. "Must be in another one of her little worlds."

He scratched that idea immediately when he looked around and saw hundreds of people around him. Rex pulled out his phone to call Six. He couldn't reach him though.

"Hmmmm. No Six." Rex smiled. "Equals no responsibilities."

"WOOO-HOOO!" Rex pulled out his jetpack and flew off.

* * *

**The Sewers, 10:00 p.m.**

Jake Long woke up knee-high in crapwater.

"Oh crap." Jake exclaimed jumping out.

Once the initial shock of standing in crap wore off he realized he was alone and no longer on the streets.

"Spud, Trixie." Jake called out for friends that weren't there.

"Yo, this is not good." Jake stated the obvious.

"Dragon up!" Jake yelled his signature catchphrase before turning into his dragon form.

The American dragon soared through the sewers until he found a manhole to break out of. When he did he busted out of it and took to the skies. Most likely he would get a better vantage point up there. He however did not expect to get blasted in the back by some weird green goo and hearing the voice of some cocky kid.

"Alright ghost dragon you are going to tell me why I am here and this can all go down peacefully." The white haired flying boy told Jake.

* * *

**Roof of a New York Skyscraper(Moments Ago) 10:00 p.m.**

Danny Fenton woke up on the roof of a building. He did not know how he got there. And he absolutely hated it.

"When I find the ghost who did this, I am going to beat it to a pulp." He exclaimed to no one in particular.

And as if fate heard him moments after that a ghost dragon rose up from the sewers and hovered in the sky with it's back turned towards him.

"Going Ghost." Danny belted out his catchphrase before turning into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny flew right up behind the dragon and hit him in the back with an ectoplasmic blast.

"Alright ghost dragon you are going to tell me why I am here and this can all go down peacefully." Danny commanded the dragon.

The dragon just turned around and looked at Danny and spoke.

"Don't you know who I am." It said. "I'm the Am Drag, yo."

After this it blew fire at him. Danny turned the fire into ice as it came at him.

"So you wanna play rough huh?" Danny yelled at the 'Am Drag' "Fine!"

Danny threw ectoplasm at the enemy. The dragon breathed fire at the ectoplasm to stop it. Danny responded to this by making a copy of himself behind the beast and the clone froze the dragon's back. The dragon grabbed the clone by the neck and threw it at the original. Danny made the copy disappear right before it made contact with him, right after he did this the dragon had it's claws around his neck slammed Danny into the side of a building and snarled at him.

"Where am I?" It roared.

"Are you deaf ya flying lizard that was my question!?" Danny yelled at him before phasing out of his grip.

"Wait, are you saying you have no idea what's going on or where we are." The talking dragon asked calming down slightly.

"Noooooo, why?" The phantom asked suddenly curious.

"Join the club." The Am Drag replied gravely.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location on the New York Oceanside, 10:05 p.m.**

There is a secret compound on the oceanside that serves as a base for the most sinister and evil military faction in the world. Know one knows it exists. It has recently embarked on a dark mission of secrecy.

In this dark compound there is a dark room. The only light that comes into this room comes from the many tv screens that show the compound along with a few other things. These screens shine on a chair in the middle of the room. Seated in this chair is a despicable man. A man with immense power, the leader of the dark faction.

Agent Walker walked towards his boss reluctantly afraid of what would happen to him. He had to report the half-fail of their latest project.

"Sir the latest experiment has turned out to be a slight success." Walker said shivering. "The heroes have been gathered, however all of them except for one were transported somewhere other than the cages."

"I am aware of this." He stated emotionless. "Find them."

"But sir, where should we start." Walker said calming down a little bit.

"Start with Robin." The boss replied. "According to the surveillance cameras he is somewhere on the compound."

"Yes, Sir." And with this Walker left the room of dark leadership to track down boy wonder.


	3. What's The Sitch

**Chapter Two: What's The Sitch**

**Undisclosed Location on the New York Oceanside, 10:10 p.m., Tuesday March 7th**

Robin was sitting on his stomach paying attention to two unknown people talking about sending heroes to cages. Robin was trying to figure out what they were talking about. Who was the hero that did end up in their cage? Was it a Titan? Robin had so many questions and so little answers.

Robin pulled out his communicator and used it to hack into the compounds mainframe. He downloaded the blueprints of the base along with some files on huge machines. He was particularly interested in a machine known as The Extractor. The schematics for the machine was intense, not even Robin had seen something so advanced before. However he got the gist of it. The machine extracted people from parallel universes and transported them here.

With the schematics was also a list of names. The names were:

Fenton, Danny

Long, Jake

N/A, Aang

N/A, Robin

Possible, Kim

Salazar, Rex

Robin figured that these people must've been the others that were extracted. He also realized that one of them was trapped inside the base. Robin immediately started heading backwards to try and find the prisoner and looked down at the schematics to determine where the hero was being held.

Robin popped out of the air vent right behind an armed guard walking in the opposite direction. Robin snuck up behind him to take him out but then the guards walkie talkie came to life.

"Agent Nosyarg has been taken out." The talkie said. "Look for anyone wearing his uniform."

Robin hit him over the head after hearing the broadcast knocking him out pretty effectively. Robin then looked down at his own nametag to see 'Nosyarg'.

"Well guess I won't need this anymore." Robin exclaimed ripping off the disguise to reveal his normal Robin attire.

Robin continued his journey to the cellblock in the shadows hoping he wouldn't come across any guards. Surprisingly he didn't. The journey there was a quiet one. A bit too quiet.

So Robin got there to discover there was six cells and only one of them was occupied. It was occupied by a teenage girl with red hair.

"Hey clown-boy." The girl called to Robin. "Where am I?"

"I don't know." Robin stated.

"Okay." The girl sounded a little confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin." He told her while placing a small explosive device on the lock. "You might wanna stand back."

Kim crept back into the corner of her cell while Robin took a few steps away from the door. The bomb went off with a small pop and the door opened.

"My name is Kim by the way." She told Robin.

"Kim Possible?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah." Kim replied

"Well Kim." Robin started. "We may have a serious problem."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked him.

"What?" Robin looked at her confusedly.

"I'm sorry." Kim apologized. "It's my catchphrase. It means what is the situation."

"Oh." Robin seemed a littled annoyed by his unknowing.

"Well you and I along with four others were extracted from separate parallel worlds by a madman who planned to put us in cages and who knows what else." Robin explained to her. "Luckily you were the only one who was transported to the planned location. Everyone else was put somewhere in the city."

"Alright so we find them, find the guy who brought us here, and then we get out of here." Kim stated simply.

"I'm pretty sure I have already seen the guy who brought us here." Robin informed her.

"Well let's just go talk to him then. See what he wants." Kim stated matter-of-factly.

"Because I'm pretty sure if we went down there we would get killed." Robin told her bluntly.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Robin and Kim realized they were standing in a long hallway with guards pouring into each end. As if on instinct the two crime-fighters got back to back so that they had both sides covered.

"Do you know how to fight?" Robin yelled to Kim.

"Of course I know how to fight." She replied while she grabbed a guards hand and slammed his face into her knee. The two of them fought ferociously knocking out hundreds of guards. However there was just too many of them. Kim started to realize this as she started to become overwhelmed by the force of the guards. Luckily just as she was about to give out from exhaustion she felt her hand grab a silver pole hanging from the roof and yank her upwards into an airvent.

Kim realized that she had gotten yanked into an airvent and that the silver staff must've belonged to Robin who had rescued her.

"Thanks." Kim said gratefully.

"No Problem." Robin replied. "Now lets get out of here."

Robin led the dynamic duo through the air vents until the found an exit. Robin rearranged himself so that he could kick open the vent, kicked it open, and jumped out quickly followed by Kim.

The two of them looked forwards to see a gate outside guarded by two people. Kim and Robin worked extremely efficiently at taking out the both of them.

"We're not going to be able to climb that." Robin stated as he spit on the fence to test if it was electric. Sure enough it was.

"Who said anything about climbing it." Kim smiled at Robin as she was standing next to the control panel. The gate suddenly started to open behind Robin. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

**The Dark Room, 11:45 p.m.**

"Sir, the heroes escaped." Walker told his boss nervously.

"I have noticed." The dark man said coldly. "I am unhappy with your performance."

Walker stood there nervously unsure whether or not anything would happen.

The second he started to contemplate what would probably happen he felt his face slam into the cold brick wall and get held there. He was pretty sure his nose was broken and he didn't say anything as blood trickled down into his mouth.

"Next time I send you to do a job I want results." Walker heard the cold, dark, unforgiving voice of his master whispering next to his ear. "Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Sir." Walker replied seriously starting to fear for his life.

"Good." Suddenly the pressure was released from his back and Walker stepped away from the wall.

When Walker looked back at his boss he was sitting in the same exact position he had been before Walker had his face smashed in.

As if nothing ever happened.

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Without em I don't think I would have found myself writing past chapter one. So thanks**_


	4. Friendships

**Chapter 3: Friendships**

**New York City Streets, 11:23 pm, Tuesday March 7th**

Rex found himself wandering the streets of New York in the middle of the night feeling a little down. Doc should have come up with a solution by now. Not only that, but Rex had discovered that he was in a world that knew nothing about nanites. Without nanites there were no E.V.O.s. Without E.V.O.s there was nothing to hit.

Rex was walking by an alleyway when he thought he may have found something to hit. Two muggers, one armed with a knife and one armed with a gun, were attacking some kid with an orange toga and a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead. As Rex was about to go help however the small kid did something amazing.

The kid summoned rock up from the ground and it encased gun muggers hands. The kid twirled around the stone that was now in front of him and punched gun mugger in the face. It then appeared that he used the air to trip knife mugger to the ground. When the mugger hit the ground stone shackles came up and encased his arms legs and neck. The kid then bowed and started to walk away.

Rex knew that he had to talk to this kid. It was obvious that he was an E.V.O., but he obviously wasn't a normal one. He still looked normal at least.

"Hey, kid." Rex called out. "Wait up."

The kid turned around to look at Rex. "What?"

"I saw what you did back there with those two guys." Rex said to the boy. "That was some pretty impressive nanite controlling back there."

"What is nanite controlling." The boy asked Rex.

"Let me guess." Rex replied getting sad. "You have no idea what nanites are."

"Nope." The boy answered. "Sorry."

"Then how did you control the ground and the air?" Rex asked him.

"I'm the Avatar." The boy told him.

"Of course you are." Rex replied as if that was the simplest explanation in the world. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aang." The kid told him.

"I'm Rex." He told Aang.

"I'm going to go hang out at this sweet warehouse I found." Rex explained. "You wanna come with."

"Sure." Aang replied.

* * *

**Outskirts of New York, 11:40 pm**

Danny and Jake had become introduced with each other and each others stories. They had also in the short time of knowing each other become excellent friends.

"So you really have no idea how we got here." Danny asked.

"No clue, dawg." Jake replied.

"Well we should probably find out why." Danny proposed.

"Yeah, probably." Jake agreed.

"Where should we start?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Jake replied yawning. "But I'm thinking we should probably start tomorrow."

"Agreed." Danny yawned as well. "You know anywhere we could sleep."

"Nah, not really." Jake said looking around. Then it caught his eye.

"How about in there?" Jake pointed at a huge rundown house.

"Alright." Danny agreed before heading inside with Jake.

The house was a bit of a dump. The paint was peeling off, the windows were smashed, the door was kicked in, and a corner of the roof had collapsed onto the second floor.

The inside of the house wasn't much prettier than the outside. The railing to the stairs were leaning off, there were holes in the walls, and all the furniture there was ripped up. Not to mention there was a mysterious smell that didn't seem to have a source.

Jake and Danny didn't care though they were just glad to have a place to crash.

"I'll take the couch." Danny told Jake flopping onto the ruined sofa.

Jake ventured into one of the bedrooms to find a bed with a few springs poking out. Jake lied down to sleep.

* * *

**Entering Manhattan, 11:59 p.m.**

Kim and Robin were walking down the streets trying to figure out their next move.

"How are we going to find these people when we don't even know what they look like?" Kim expressed her concerns.

"Try to look for anyone who doesn't fit in." Robin told her.

"Robin, that happens to be everyone here." Kim pointed out that they were surrounded by hundreds of different people all looking like they didn't want anything to do with each other.

"Look for anyone who is acting like they got kidnapped from their normal lives." Robin told her annoyed.

"Hey so Robin you said you know people who can fly, right?" Kim asked double-checking.

"Yeah." Robin answered.

"So maybe someone else from an alternate world flies too." Kim told him.

Robin suddenly perked up seeing where she was going with this. "So maybe we would have an easier time finding one from a higher vantage point." Robin said pointing upwards.

Both of them ran behind an apartment building so that they wouldn't be spotted. Then both of them fired their grappling hooks towards the fire escape and started to climb towards the roof. Once they reached the top they both stared out at the night sky. The roof wasn't much all it had was a few chimneys and a door that led inside the building but it would serve well as a lookout tower for the time being.

* * *

**The Night Sky, New York, 12:10 a.m., Wednesday March 8th**

Rex and Aang were flying around after they had stopped by the 'Rexhouse' and grabbed some water balloons. Rex had taken it upon himself to show Aang how to live, since for some reason he appeared to have come from the 1800's. So the first thing that Rex had to show him was the art form of pranking.

While they were flying around they found two people sitting on the roof of an apartment building. A boy and a girl, probably a couple. The only weird thing about them was that the boy was dressed in the weirdest clothes.

Rex poked Aang and pointed at them. "Let's go ruin date night."

The both of them landed silently behind the door that led inside and prepared the ammunition. Rex transformed his arm into the slam cannon telling Aang to load 'em in. Aang did this and Rex aimed the cannon at the easiest target, the silly kid dressed in bright colors and fired. The second Rex had fired the balloons he hid behind the door. The two of them started laughing at the achievement.

A few seconds later though something appeared next to Rex's face stuck in the stone wall. Rex looked to see something shaped like a boomerang. Something that was beeping faster and faster every second. Aang suddenly ripped the bricks from the wall bending them to his will and forming a dome-like shield around them right before the explosion went off.

Once the bricks dropped Rex looked up to see the silly man whom now actually seemed more like an insane man walking towards them.

The three of them prepared for a fight.


	5. A Standoff

**Chapter 4: A Standoff**

**Apartment Building Rooftop, Manhattan, 12:12 a.m., Wednesday March 8th**

Robin launched himself at the villain in the red jacket foot first. The enemy stopped the attack with giant metallic hands before trying to punch Robin. Then Robin ducked under the giant fist and uppercutted him right in the jaw sending him spiraling into the air and smashing into a chimney. Then suddenly the air tripped Robin landing him smack on his face. His ally with the blue arrow tattoo had come to help his ally.

"Let's take him down." Blue boy told his partner as they stood side by side.

Suddenly Kim appeared next to Robin's side to help. Then the action ensued.

Robin and Red Jacket became locked in a lightning fast and extremely violent combat. Robin with his extreme knowledge of martial arts and amazing reflexes and agility matched up almost perfectly with the opponent's vast arsenal. Robin would dodge around his nun chucks to smack him in the face just to get thrown back by a whip.

Meanwhile Kim dodged the Buddhist with amazing skill. He would throw hundreds of bricks at her and she would dodge them just to be confronted by a massive fireball that she would have to jump out of the way of to avoid getting barbequed. She never even had the chance to get a hit on him as her main concern was staying alive. His extreme powers were starting to seriously overwhelm her, but she couldn't show that. After all she could do anything. It was with this in mind that she continued to fight.

Robin was starting to win. He could see it in his opponent's frustration. The enemy had been putting up a good fight but he was definitely not used to fighting skilled warriors. All Robin had to do was keep up his relentless attack and his opponent would break and when that happened he would move in for the final strike. Then he saw it. The boy in the red jacket stumbled back after an exceptional kick he had dealt to his shield. It was only for a moment but a moment was all he needed. He slammed right into the boy and shoved him over the edge of the building while holding on to his jacket.

"What do you want?!" Robin yelled at him.

"Do you think that I am scared of heights?" The boy asked rhetorically while activating a jet pack.

"Cuz' you're dead wrong." He finished flying way high into the air with Robin still holding on.

That was when Robin shoved his staff into one of the propellers on the boy's back. The pack exploded and the two of them started to fall. Whilst midfall Robin saw the boy come flying towards him on a hovering skateboard and his huge fists. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a huge fist coming straight for his face.

Kim just barely dodged another brick onslaught before getting slammed in the face by a patch of really forceful wind. She got knocked over and felt her back crack on the steel roof. She lay there in pain for awhile fearing what would happen to her. That's when she saw Robin falling towards the ground at an extremely dangerous pace.

Kim immediately dived over the side of the building to save him. She reached him a few stories from the ground. She grabbed him while firing her grappling hook at the fire escape. The grapple snagged a target just in the nick of time. She swung herself and Robin onto a lower part of the fire escape and checked his pulse. Thankfully it was still there.

She looked up to see their assailants flying away. She didn't care though. She didn't care that she had found someone she couldn't defeat on her best day. She didn't even care that they might have been allies. Kim was just happy to be alive.

Kim sat there for a few moments before finally picking up Robin and climbing to the bottom. He was surprisingly lighter than most people Kim has had to carry in the past. She carried him to a dumpy hotel somewhere in the city. They needed to go someplace to rest.

When Kim got there the desk guy asked her what had happened. So she gave the only answer that would make any sense at the moment.

"My friend here had a little too much to drink." Kim lied to the owner. "Could I get a room for me and him to stay in tonight."

Once Kim had finished getting a room and paying him she flopped Robin on one of the beds before falling unconscious on the other bed adjacent to it almost immediately.

* * *

**The Rexhouse, New York City Oceanside, 12:45 a.m.**

Aang was confused. His new friend had told him that they were going to go have some fun. Then they got into an intense battle with some strangers. Aang wasn't sure what Rex was. He appeared to be some kind of metal bender but the only one that he knew of that could do that was Toph. Rex blamed his abilities on something called nanites. He also didn't know what had happened to them.

"Hey, Rex." Aang tried to get his attention. "Do you think we should try finding out some answers as to how we got here."

"Don't worry." Rex assured him. "Doc will have it figured out in no time."

"Oh, okay." Aang replied. Then he sat next to Rex watching what he called a TV.

The Rexhouse as Rex called it was pretty large. It would be perfect for earthbending competitions. It was also scattered with lots of random junk that Aang knew nothing about. Then in the middle of the house was a couch that sat pointing at the TV. And a short distance from that was something that Rex called a mattress. Other than that it was empty.

Aang sat there staring at everything that he didn't understand, so everything. Then Rex asked him a question.

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

It was then that Aang started to tell him his story. He started from when he had run away from the temple and ended where he took the Fire Lord's powers. Rex had been politely quiet throughout his story. It was only at the end of the story did he realize that Rex had been sleeping.


	6. A Raging Phantom

**Chapter 5: A Raging Phantom**

**Outskirts of New York, 9:00 a.m., Wednesday March 8th**

Danny woke up after an uncomfortable nights sleep to discover he hadn't been dreaming. The events of last night had really happened. He really had magically awoken in New York with little to no idea how he had gotten there. Danny wasn't quite sure he liked where this was heading. He also knew he was going to like it a lot less if he didn't get any breakfast.

"Hey, Jake!" Danny called to his new friend getting up from the couch. "Do we have anything to eat here?"

"Believe it or not dude that's what I was just looking for." Jake called from inside the kitchen. "And there isn't squat."

"Really?" Danny asked walking into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a total mess. The cupboards were hanging off. The floors looked like someone died there and the blood was never cleaned up. And there were rat droppings everywhere. Not to mention that mysterious smell that only seemed to grow stronger in the kitchen.

"We really should've chosen a better place to stay." Danny complained realizing how much of a dump it truly was when he was fully awake.

"There was nowhere else around, dude." Jake explained to him. "Besides we're not gonna be here much longer anyways. We are going to find out how we got here and then we're going to kick it's butt and go home. Sound good."

"Yeah that seems like a pretty good plan." Danny told him. "One problem however, where do we start?"

"Well I'm thinking we should probably start in the sewers." Jake answered him. "After all that's where I turned up."

"Well I ended up on a rooftop which is nowhere near the sewers." Danny interjected.

"Well then we'll stop by there next if we don't find anything in the sewers, yo."

"But before we do any of that we're going to stop at a café first right?" Danny suggested.

"Well of course." Jake said as they started to walk towards the almost paintless door.

Then just as they were about to walk out the door into the fresh air that didn't smell ominously of death, there was a small crash. Not even loud enough to hear if you weren't paying attention to it. Then not even a second after the crash Jake dropped to the floor.

Danny upon instinct alone went ghost and became intangible. The moment he did a sleep dart embedded itself in the door where Danny was standing. Danny bent over to look at Jake's neck to see that sure enough there was a sleep dart there too. Danny looked at a broken window that wasn't last night and figured that must've been where the dart had come from.

Danny immediately took flight right out the side of the building in the direction that the dart had come from. Outside the house was a completely different story from the inside if you weren't looking in the direction of the house. The sky was beautiful and almost completely free of clouds. The city was to the left and a hill covered in a beautiful forest to the right. What Danny noticed on top of the hill though wasn't forest. He was focusing on a man lying down on the hill behind the house holding a sniper rifle pointed right at him.

Danny stayed intangible so that the numerous bullets that the soldier started to fire wouldn't hit him. Danny had decided to stay intangible right up to the moment that he was in front of the soldier. When he was in front of the man he became solid so that he could slam the man against a tree with extreme force.

"What do you want?!" Danny yelled at him, his anger starting to show itself.

The man sat there weeping hoping that the halfa would just let him go.

"Maybe it would help if I said it a little louder!" Danny yelled at him again.

This time when the man didn't answer Danny unleashed the ghostly wail right on his face. Then Danny let go of him so that the man could curl up into a ball on the ground and begin to cry.

That was when 100's of armed soldiers came out of the woods to attack. Danny didn't care how many there were though. He had been taken and no answers had been offered up so far. Not only that, but the only friend he had made so far had been taken out. Therefore Danny viewed this as a true chance to unleash some anger. He started off by freezing about eight guards, then lashing out with his ectoplasm which hit about five more. He then started to weave in and out of them while intangible to confuse them before coming up in the middle and freezing about 20 of them.

Danny fought the hardest he had ever fought in a long time. He was just hoping that it would end, that the people would just stop coming, that he could just surrender. He couldn't though he had to keep fighting for answers and for Jake. These monsters were going to pay for what they did to them.

After hours and hours of intense fighting Danny's wish came true, it stopped. All the intense and fearsome battle was over. Danny didn't realize until he had taken his wrath on the very last one. Danny stood there surrounded by hundreds of unconscious soldiers victorious. He just hoped that it wasn't for nothing.

Danny flew back to the house to make sure Jake was alright. When he got there however he encountered a problem. Jake Long was gone. The door was kicked in and it was pretty clear they had taken him.

All because Danny just couldn't control his endless anger.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location on the New York Oceanside, 12:45 p.m.**

The Dark Man looked at his monitors with slight interest. Particularly the ones he had set up looking through the highway cameras that were set up on the outskirts of New York. They showed Danny Fenton fighting his men in the background. Along with his men dragging away Jake Long in the foreground.

Then Agent Walker walked into the office. Oh how The Dark Man hated agent Walker. He always came in to tell him the most meaningless information. Stuff he just didn't need to know. The only reason The Dark Man put him in charge of the troops was so that he could see Agent Walker more often, because the more often he could see Agent Walker, the more intensely he could make Agent Walker suffer.

"Sir, we were able to successfully capture Jake Long." The incompetent windbag that had just walked in told him. "Danny Phantom however was a little bit more of a problem." The Dark Man could sense fear in his agent's voice, good

"Do not worry." He tried to reassure the brainless imbecile. "Danny will come in his own time, and so will the others. For now let us enjoy the test subject that you have succeeded in bringing us."


	7. Talking

**Chapter 6: Talking**

**The Rexhouse, New York City Oceanside, 12:00 p.m., Wednesday March 8th**

Aang slept surprisingly well for someone whose life had been turned completely upside down. He even had a few dreams. He had dreamt of home, and of everything he would do when he got back.

He awoke of course in a world that was still completely alien. Naturally his only companion in this strange world wasn't around. So Aang got up to look for something to do. He went over to the moving picture known as a TV. He tried operating it using Rex's technique of hitting it. For some reason it didn't work even after Aang had smashed it with a rock, although it did attempt to make a fire after that.

In the end Aang found himself earthbending in an empty part of the Rexhouse. Aang had started to wonder if Rex would ever come back. Then suddenly he did. He flew right in one of the broken sky lights.

"Hey dude." Rex greeted him.

"Hey Rex." Aang replied still trying to get over being called 'dude'. "What's going on?"

"Well I was doing some searching around the city and I figured out that the two people that attacked us last night are recovering at a motel a few miles away." Rex explained while shoving something that looked positively revolting into his mouth.

"What is that?" Aang asked curiously.

"Oh yeah I got you one too." Rex tossed a brown flimsy container to Aang. He caught it and looked at it strangely. "It's a hot dog now eat it." "Anyways I was thinking since all we really did to them was launch some water at them and they threw explosives in our face, that we should probably go talk to them."

"Alright." Aang said his mouth full of this amazing new discovery. "Sounds like a plan."

"Well first we are going to a clothing store down the street so that we can get you dressed like a twentieth century American." Rex dropped on him before they left. "Because I'm starting to get seriously weirded out by the fact that my Bo-Bo replacement looks like he lived in the 1600's."

"Alright, fine, let's just go." Aang was starting to get really annoyed by being stuck in the damp smelly Rexhouse for so long.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Now do I look like a 21st century American?" Aang asked extremely uncomfortable.

"I'd say you look more like an 80's rap star." Rex replied stifling a laugh.

Aang was dressed in a baggy hoodie, a baseball cap, and pants that appeared to sag all the way to the floor.

"Here just try this." Rex said throwing him an orange t-shirt and some jeans.

"Fine." Aang replied in defeat.

Then a few hours later Aang walked out of the dressing room looking like your average American teenager, well except for the blue arrows on his bald head and hands.

"Hang on a sec." Rex said disappearing into a clothing rack.

He came back a few seconds later with some leather biker gloves and an I love boobies hat. He put them on Aang to complete the disguise.

"Alright." Rex beamed with satisfaction. "Let's go have a talk."

* * *

**Crappy Motel, Somewhere In Manhattan, 12:33p.m.**

Kim sat there on a bed the events of last night a painful memory. First she had disappeared from her hometown randomly in the middle of the night to end up in a cage. She then got rescued by someone whom Kim was willing to bet was a little insane. She then got attacked because she was with said insane man by people who would make Drakken shiver in his sleep. And now she was looking after him after he had taken an extreme beating by the villain in the orange jacket. Now to make matters even worse she couldn't get in contact with Wade. She was alone, apart from the unconscious Robin who layed there with little to no reaction to anything.

All of a sudden Robin started to stir. After all the hours of stillness he finally started to move. He started by opening his eyes and then in a quick flash he was out of bed holding his staff ready to attack someone. A warrior through and through.

"What happened?" He asked starting to relax when he realized no on was around.

"You were knocked unconscious while in the air so I rescued you from becoming a splat on the sidewalk and brought you here. No big." She explained to him.

That's when Kim saw something right outside the window. She turned to see one of her worst nightmares. The two ghouls that had attacked them last night were standing right outside the window. Kim saw Robin immediately go for his yellow belt to reach for a weapon and she quickly ran over to stop him from attacking what might actually be other people from another parallel world.

"What if they're on our side." Kim explained. "And last night was just a big misunderstanding."

Then the window burst open in a gust of wind and the two of them climbed inside.

"So we need to talk." The machine builder said cockily. "About you throwing explosives in my face."

"You fired a weapon at me." Robin answered keeping his cool.

"Filled with water balloons!" He yelled at Robin. "Have you never heard of a practical joke? Sheesh."

While Robin and the guy in the orange jacket were yelling at each other over who started it Kim attempted to talk to his friend.

"Is he always like this?" Kim asked jokingly.

"Not all the time." The kid with the sexual hat replied. "Sometimes he's really cool."

"He even got me this hat." The kid said showing it to her. "Except I still don't know what 'boobies' means. Rex says I'll know when I'm older."

"Well what's your name?" Kim asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh I'm Aang." He told her nonchalantly.

"I'm Kim." She said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Kim." Aang replied really politely for a thirteen year old.

Kim and Aang then looked over to their partners to see they were still bickering.

"You are the most immature, ignorant, pig headed moron I have ever met." Robin yelled at who Kim was assuming is Rex.

"Well at least my insults actually hurt." Rex replied smoothly.

Robin stared at Rex with pure anger, whilst Rex just looked at Robin as if daring him to attack.

"That's probably enough anger for today guys." Kim wedged herself between the two of them.

"We all share the same enemy." Aang spoke up. "Let's not waste time battling each other."

Robin and Rex looked at each other realizing that arguing anymore would be pointless.

"Fine." The both of them replied at the same time.

"Robin this is Aang and Rex." Kim explained to the guy who saved her.

"Wait Rex Salazar?" Robin asked obviously checking something.

"Yeah, why?" Rex asked suddenly untrusting.

"You guys should probably sit down." Robin said. "I gotta tell you something."


	8. Loneliness and Death

**Chapter 7: Loneliness and Death**

**New York City Streets, 2:00 p.m., Wednesday March 8****th**

Danny flied down the streets looking for something, anything that would lead to the rescue of his captured comrade. He flew around hoping to keep his anger in check. He blew up once and that had led to the capture of Jake.

He had been flying for about an hour when he found a black SUV that looked extremely out of place when placed next to all the taxi cabs around it. He figured that these people would probably know where Jake was. So he started to follow them.

He followed them all the way through the city to the New York Oceanside. It was when they got to the Oceanside that the Black SUV stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse. Danny figured that this warehouse must be their base of operations, but that still didn't tell him where Jake was. Danny continued to watch from the sky as seven or eight soldiers like the ones Danny had fought earlier ran towards the warehouse with caution.

Danny watched as they kicked in the door and annihilated the idea of this being their home base. Whatever they were doing here they definitely had not been invited. So he decided to head inside to get a closer look. When he got in there he saw something unexpected. He watched as a teenager in a red jacket beat the crap out of the soldiers with huge metallic hands.

Danny realized that this kid was probably not very good friends with the soldiers, and neither was Danny. So he offered some assistance in taking out the few soldiers that were left. With the both of them working to take out all of the soldiers it took a grand total for all of them to either be knocked out or frozen solid. When the dust cleared the two of them stood awkwardly not really knowing what to say. Danny didn't want to say much as he was still brooding over what happened to Jake. Thankfully the new kid spoke first.

"So I'm gonna guess you're not here to deliver Girl Scout cookies." He chuckled.

"Nope, sorry." Danny said chuckling for the first time in a long time. "You haven't seen some guys similar to these ones dragging a half Asian kid around have you?"

"What was his name?" The guy asked.

"Jake Long." Danny replied.

The teen then let out a long sigh, it was obvious something was bothering him. "No I haven't but I know where you can find some people that would know where to find him."

"Really?" Danny asked starting to perk up.

The new kid then told him where to find a group of people that could help with finding Jake.

"You better hurry though because their probably going to leave pretty soon so that they can start looking for you." The stranger told him.

* * *

**Manhattan, 3:30 p.m.**

Aang was sad. He had found a group of people that could finally help him figure out his problems. In making the decision to stick with them however he had lost his first friend that he had made when coming to 'New York'. Aang had been thinking about what had happened ever since it had occurred.

Robin had shown everyone the schematics to some weird machine along with a list of names. Surprisingly Aang's and Rex's names had both been on that list, along with the two people Aang and Rex had just met, and also the names of two others that they were now searching for. However after Robin had finished showing and explaining everything, Rex had started to laugh and tell Robin that he was crazy. Rex had then decided that he didn't need to be around all of them so he prepared to fly away. Before flying away though Rex had asked Aang if he wanted to stay with Kim and Robin. Aang had said yes which had caused Rex to sigh, exclaim fine, and then fly away.

It was obvious that Robin and Kim were trying to be as careful as they could around this subject. Aang didn't want to be babied but he was also too busy thinking about what had happened to tell them otherwise.

After Rex had left they had sat there in silence. It was after awhile that Aang had decided that they should probably go look for Danny Fenton and Jake Long. Robin and Kim had been reluctant but realized that they probably should continue with the plan regardless of their current numbers.

That was what had brought them to the streets looking for two people that they had little to no hope of finding. At least not until one of them had flown right in front of their faces. The boy that had flown up to them looked even more strange than some of the things that Aang had already seen.

He had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. He floated there in front of Aang and the others before speaking.

"My name is Danny Fenton and I was told you would know where to find my friend Jake Long, he was captured by some unknown military." The kid revealed to be Danny Fenton explained.

"Thank you for finding us." Robin told him relieved. "And don't worry we'll have Jake Long rescued in no time."

Robin then went on to explain everything to Danny who looked pretty confused as Robin told him everything. He did understand perfectly though when when Robin told Jake the plan that would get them into the base and get Jake Long rescued.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location on the New York Oceanside, 7:00 p.m.**

Jake opened his eyes to see an alien nothing. He was hung up from chains in the middle of a dark room. Well dark everywhere except for a bright light that shone down upon Jake. Jake had no idea how he had gotten there, something that had been happening too often.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from in front of him. He could not see the person that was walking towards him which annoyed him.

"Yo, whoever you are you better run before I turn you into charcoal." Jake yelled.

That was when a man dressed in a black trenchcoat stepped into the light, something he obviously didn't see much of. He was about 6'3, had black hair that came down to his eyeline, and had an extremely weird glove on one hand; the glove was black had a chamber that was obviously meant for holding some kind of liquid and the fingertips were topped with 6-inch needles. Not only that, but the dude just gave off the vibe creepy.

"Hello Jake Long." Tall dark and creepy addressed him. "I am Professor Thade."

"I would like to apologize for this will probably hurt a lot but is completely necessary." Thade droned on whilst walking towards Jake.

When Thade had reached Jake he shoved the needled glove into Jake's chest. When he did this Jake felt much more pain then he could imagine would come from 6 –inch needles. Jake screamed as he felt his life start to slip from his body. He started to see his life flash before his eyes as he was about to die.

"Any last words?" Thade asked smiling.

"Yeah." Jake replied deciding to take action. "Dragon up."

Jake shifted into his dragon form and broke the chains that had binded him causing him to drop to the floor. Jake attempted to fly away but to no avail. So since Jake couldn't fly away he decided to fight. He whipped around and attempted to spit fire at his new opponent. Of course this failed and instead had received a sight much more painful than a blast of fire.

There standing there in the light smiling was Thade. Upon Thade had grown maroon wings and fire dripping from his mouth.

"You better run."


	9. Things Get Hairy

**Chapter Eight: Things Get Hairy**

**Exiting Manhattan, 4:00 p.m., Wednesday March 8****th**

Danny wasn't sure what to think of the people he had found. Their obvious leader was dressed in a bright red, green, and yellow costume. Then there was the kid with blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms. Finally there was one girl who actually seemed relatively normal. Not exactly the sanest of the bunch.

Danny realized if anyone was going to help him that these people were the ones crazy enough to do it. There was also the fact that these people claimed to know where Jake was, and they claimed to know how they had gotten here and maybe even have a plan of how to get each of them back to their own hometown. Not only that but they had already suggested that they lead a raid on the base where Jake was being held. It all seemed too good to be true.

"So how is it that you know all of this?" Danny asked.

"I was transported there so I hacked into their mainframe and downloaded all the information that I thought would be useful." Robin stated.

"Well this all seems well and all but how are we going to get there." Aang asked.

"I got an idea." Danny said while turning human. "TAXI!"

Soon after calling out for a ride a yellow vehicle stopped in front of them. "Get in."

The four of them piled into the vehicle. Aang was squished in between Kim and Robin in the back whilst Danny comfortably sat in shotgun.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location on New York Oceanside, 6:30 p.m.**

The yellow taxi cab pulled up to the front before stopping.

"This is far as I can take you." The aging Indian man informed them.

"It's alright." Kim said while getting out of the car. "Thank you."

The four of them climbed out and not a second later you could hear the screeching of the cab's tires as it attempted to get away. The four of them looked at it with hate. Whatever had kidnapped them was resting right inside the building. It was about time that they pay him a much needed visit.

"So how are we going to get through the gate." Kim inquired.

"Well it's got to be one of these buttons." Danny said standing in front of the control panel already on the other side. After pressing two or three buttons the gate started to open. "Come on, let's go."

The four of them rushed in.

"Alright so you guys remember the plan right?" Robin double checked.

"Yep." Aang replied.

"Uh huh." Kim stated.

"I'm supposed to follow Aang right?" Danny asked.

Robin sighed. "Yes. Now let's move."

Kim and Robin stealthily ran towards the building they had escaped from the previous night before giving the signal to Aang. Then Aang started to carry out his part of the plan. He lifted a huge chunk of the ground and slammed it right into a building not too far away.

"Come on you losers. Come and get me." Danny shouted as Aang tore up the landscape.

Then hundreds of guards started to rush towards them. Leaving the building that Kim and Robin were trying to infiltrate empty.

"You ready for this." Danny shouted to Aang as the soldiers got closer.

"Ready for what?" Aang shouted back as he lifted a rock wall right in front of a large squadron causing them to run into it face-first.

The two of them fought with much vigor. The soldiers had them outnumbered a couple thousand to two but that did not stop them. They fought on.

Aang blasted fire and rocks in an attempt to keep them back while Danny shot ice and ectoplasm at a lot of them. The soldiers just kept coming however.

They only stopped coming after about an hour of fighting. When the dust cleared there were thousands of unconscious bodies lying on the ground. Danny and Aang were victorious.

"Woo-hoo. We did it. Go Danny. We did it…" Danny did a little dance of victory after a few seconds of silence.

Then there was a loud sound coming from far away that caused Danny to stop dancing. A tank had come around the corner of the building and it's barrel was aimed right at them.

"Oh crap." Danny looked ahead in fear.

It seemed that they were about to die. Danny had no attack that could pierce the hull of a tank. Danny was about to say his goodbyes when a large rock pillar rose up on the right side of the tank flipping it upside down.

Danny stood there in shock. His new partner was amazing.

"Come on." Aang coaxed Danny. "We gotta go meet the others down below."

* * *

**A Large Room Underground**

Jake hit the floor as he finished his descent which had been caused by Thade uppercutting Jake's jaw. Jake wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Thade had already stolen all of his dragon form and Jake could feel he was definitely on the verge of death. Thade beating the crap out of him didn't help much either.

"Yaknow I don't think you really understood the true potential you could have used these powers for." Thade said as he kicked Jake a few feet across the room. "You could have had power, glory, money, and so many countless others, but instead you annoyingly like so many others chose the path of the hero."

"Such a child." Thade kicked Jake towards the huge doors that led into the room.

Suddenly the doors started to open. Jake looked up at the doors with hope in his eyes. Then through the door walked four people, a brightly clothed individual, a teenage girl, a kid with a suggestive hat, and Jake's friend Danny. This was the miracle that Jake needed.

The four of them started to fight Thade like a well oiled machine. The girl put her foot behind Thade as the bright guy jumped and kicked Thade right in the face tripping him. Just as he was about to hit the ground a huge rock slammed him in the back sending him into the sky. That was when Thad caught himself. Instead of coming down he stayed in the air ready for a fight. Danny then flew up to challenge him.

"Come on birdbrain. Let's see what you got." Danny taunted him.

Thade flew forward with amazing speed and shoved the needled glove straight into Danny's neck.

"What I've got boy, is what you used to have." Thade snarled at him draining him almost completely and throwing Danny to the ground.

"Who's next." A newly amped up Thade challenged them.


	10. The Last Battle

**Chapter Nine: The Final Battle**

**A Large Room Underground, 9:00 p.m., Wednesday March 8****th**

Kim looked up to see an extremely awful sight. One of their strongest teammates had been dispatched with ease and it appeared as if they were next. It also appeared that their new enemy could absorb their powers and skills, which would explain the wingless dragon and the winged man.

Robin however didn't see the situation as so hopeless. He met the man's challenge with an explosive boomerang launched at his face, of course it didn't do much good as the enemy could now make himself intangible. After Thade had phased through the bird-a-rang he flew at amazing speeds towards the heroes still standing. The moment that Thade was about two seconds from punching Kim in the face, he slammed into a rock wall. Kim looked over at Aang and gave him a nod of thanks. The moment of victory however was short lived.

Suddenly the rock blew up in her face and she was slammed to the ground. It revealed Thade with steam coming from his mouth.

"You are all starting to make me quite angry." Thade told them.

Thade flew at Kim grabbed her ankle and threw her into Robin. It all happened so fast that Robin was barely able to comprehend what was happening before he got hit. About a second later Thade was in front of Aang's face and spewed fire right in front of it. Aang parted the inferno with no time to spare. Aang then attempted to trap Thade in rock shackles but he just phased threw them and placed his palm right in front of his face right before letting out an ectoplasmic blast.

As Thade bent over to take Aang's powers he felt several things stab into his back right before they exploded. When the smoke cleared Thade saw Robin's fist slam right into his face. He tripped over Kim's leg that had just appeared behind him and fell to the ground.

Robin lended a helping hand to Aang as he was picking himself up off the ground.

"Thank you." Aang told him gratefully as he was lifted to his feet.

"It's what friends are for." Robin assured him.

"Friends." Thade laughed while getting up. "You aren't friends. You're an experiment gone wrong."

Thade was starting to get a little angry as he gave his speech. "You were my attempt at true power."

Thade punched Aang in the gut, caught Robin's fist and threw him into Kim without missing a beat. "Power that for some unfathomable reason was given to kids."

Thade slammed Aang's face into a rock that he had just brought up from the ground trying to hit Thade. "Even more annoying then that though is that you childish imbeciles use your powers and incredible skill to do good, lying to yourselves in the process. You act like all you want is peace and justice when you could be doing anything you want and no one could stop you." That is why I, Samuel Thade will strip you of these powers that you obviously don't deserve."

Thade was clutching Robin by the neck ready to finish him. Then he was rudely interrupted.

"Hey." Robin never thought he would be so glad to see his face. "If anyone gets to kill him it's me."

Thade got slammed in the stomach by a flying Rex causing him to lose his grip on Robin. Rex flew him all the way across the room and slammed him into the wall. Thade lied there unmoving causing Rex to believe he was out.

"Did ya miss me?" Rex called to his comrades.

Rex suddenly fell face first to the ground. Thade stood up holding Rex by the ankle.

"Did you think that it would be that easy to defeat me?" Thade bellowed. "You fools. I will destroy every last one of you!"

Seconds later Thade clutched his groin screaming dropping Rex in the process. Rex soon got up before kicking him in the face. Rex then flew back to his friends to regroup.

The four heroes stood there bravely as the psychotic madman stepped to his feet.

"You guys ready?" Robin's voice cut through the silence.

"Yeah." His teammates replied

"Then let's do this." Robin said right before Thade charged at them.

The battle went on. Each of the four remaining heroes fighting like a machine. The dynamic worked so smoothly that they actually managed to get a few hits in on Thade. Rex would come in with his smackhands, then just as Thade was about to hit Rex, Kim and Robin would come in and trip him. Then just as he fell to the floor Aang would flambé his face. All this appeared to do however was make him extremely mad.

Thade shot up to attack the young heroes. He charged right at Robin who just twirled around him and then tripped him. Aang used some thick stone shackles to imprison him for a moment. A moment however was all Rex needed. Rex swooped in next to him anf grabbed his glove. With a little bit of focus he was able to figure out how to work it and reversed it's programming. This caused the Jake's and Danny's powers to seep back into their bodies.

Aang got rid of his restraints. Thade struggled to his feet to see six very angry superheroes staring him down.

"Mercy?" The now much weaker man looked at them with fear.

"What do you think should we do with him?" Rex asked.

"We turn him into the authorities of this world." Robin stated.

"No please don't." Thade pleaded with them. "In prison they use guys like me as currency. Please I'll tell you how to get back home, just don't call the cops."

"Fine." Rex said.

"We can't make a deal like that." Robin told him.

"Just go with it." Rex assured him. "Now why don't you tell us how to get back home."

"Alright follow me." Thade walked over to a room adjacent the one they had just previously been battling in.

Thade walked right towards a huge machine that took up the space of almost the entire room. "This machine is capable of plucking objects and people from different realities."

"All you've got to do to return something is use that switch to reverse the polarity and then type in the universe you wish to go to into that computer terminal. Then you walk into the portal and presto you're back home." Thade explained to them.

"Alright let's test it out then." Rex said heading over to the terminal.

"The world I got you from can be classified as parallel future." Thade told Rex.

Thade started to become confused when Rex hit the 'n' key instead of the 'p' but then he realized he didn't actually care that much.

Then the portal opened to reveal a quite hellish world.

"Is that where you come from, Rex?" Kim asked concerned.

"Nope." Rex replied smiling. "This is called the Null Void. An old friend told me about it once. It's kind of like a super prison."

Rex grabbed Thade right before throwing him into the portal. The last words they would hear from him was "No you promised. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Now let's head home." Robin said.


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Epilogue**

**The Extractor, 12:01 a.m., Thursday March 9****th**

"Alright." Rex began to type when he came across a problem. "Hey where are all you guy's from?"

The group laughed at that. The chemistry between the six of them was so strong and yet they hardly knew anything about each other. They then started to look at each other with sorrow because they knew that this would be the last time they ever saw each other.

That was when Jake spoke up. "I hardly know a lot of you but it still feels like we have been doing this all of our lives. It honestly makes me wish this adventure had lasted longer. So I could've gotten to know all of you better."

After that the six of them started to talk about all the adventure they had gone through. There were tears and laughs. They went on like this for quite awhile until Danny said something.

"Hey, Rex." He said to one of his newfound friends. "Look for Amity Park."

Rex got up from where he had been sitting to check the terminal.

"It's here." He said pulling up a portal.

"Well if you guy's are ever in Amity park just give me a call." Danny said walking over to the portal. He looked at the other five with remorse before walking into the portal.

"Try Ba Sing Se." Aang told Rex.

Rex did as he was told and another portal showed up. It appeared in a large city in what looked to be extremely ancient times.

Aang got up to head home, but before he did he hugged Rex tightly. They had become sort of like brother's throughout the story and Aang was upset that he had to leave so soon.

"Thank's for the hat." Aang said now trying to hand it back to Rex.

"Keep it." Rex responded. "Your girlfriend will love it."

Aang nodded to Rex before walking into the portal.

It wasn't long after that Jake spoke up.

"Try New York." Jake asked.

Rex did as hew was told and then the computer beeped at him.

"It says we're already there dude." Rex shouted to him.

"Then try the world of magical creatures." Jake shouted back.

Rex refined his search to get the right result. A portal opened to the streets of the big apple.

"Well I'll see ya guys later then." Jake called before flying into the portal.

"Hey I kinda have to got to college like two days ago so if you could open a portal to Middleton that would be most helpful." Kim asked Rex.

"Sure gorgeous." Rex said ignoring the angry look he got from Kim.

A portal then opened up to Kim's hometown. Kim waved to Robin and Rex before walking away.

Once Kim had disappeared Robin told Rex to open a portal to Titans Tower. Rex did so as he had been doing for awhile now. As Robin walked towards the portal he turned to Rex and asked him something.

"You don't plan on going back home after I leave, do you?" Robin asked him.

"No I don't." Rex told him simply.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"My world is ravaged by monsters and I am the only one who can stop them, I have been fighting E.V.O.s for as long as I can remember. Then I got here an all my stress was gone. Well besides the fact that I did find some nanite-free kid who could actually take me on." Rex explained to him.

"Rex the survival of my world is threatened almost every day. However it survives because me and my team stop that threat every time." Robin started to level with him. "I guarantee you that the survival of your world depends on you more than you may know. If you leave you're sentencing everyone on that planet to die."

Robin then walked over to the terminal and pushed Rex aside. He then typed in parallel future.

"Now get in there." Robin commanded him in a joking matter as the portal to Rex's world came up.

"Hey I know you're still a dick and everything." Rex told him. "But, thanks."

With that he walked into the portal.

Robin smiled thinking of how hopeless this adventure had seemed and how they had pulled out successful anyways.

With that Robin typed in Titan's Tower and walked into the portal.

* * *

_**Hey guys. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited, it meant a lot. Thank you for helping me get through my first complete fanfiction.**_

_**Thank you guy's so much**_


End file.
